All Together Now
by IAmTheTardisKiller
Summary: The docotr invites a few friends over people are getting friendsly almost immediately!


Chapter 1

It was a nice day in the Tardis. if you count nice as in 'having to pick up all my damn friends so that I wont be lonely while my new companion take a freaking nap every hour!' so here I am with Jack, Alonso, River, Clara (taking a nap of course), and I just picked up the Master. The Tardis shuddered as the Master walked in.

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too," the Master mumbled in greeting.

Jack and Alonso were making out on the couch.

My couch!

I winced, before sighing and saying, "Yeah. Jack? Alonso? Very touching, but please. Stop."

They blushed and simultaneasly said "Sorry."

I flipped a switch not realizing I made a mistake.

"Sweetie," River said. "Honestly, where did you learn to fly the Tardis?"

The Master was fumbling with the my sonic screwdriver, trying to make it shoot out lasers.

River fixed my mistake as the I pouted.

Just then, Clara walked in, rubbing her eyes.

"Doctor? Am I still dreaming? 'cause there are five different people in here... and one is giving me a weird look..." she said, looking at the Master, who was trying to shoot lasers at her.

"Maybe you'd know why they are here if you weren't sleeping!" Isnapped.

Clara pouted. "Well, I just need to have my beauty sleep!"

"You need everything," I mumbled

"Hey, would you guys stop?

Everyone looked at the Master.

"What?" he said, confused.

"JACK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I screamed.

"Why me?" Jack exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!"

"Master?"they all asked at the same time.

"I've finally become good that's all... Nothing huge or anyth..."

"Of course it's huge Master!" I exclaimed.

The Master just sighed.

Clara sat down next to him and half-hugged him

The Master blushed and at that second everyone knew that they where perfect. Especially when she said, " Its ok I know how you feel. I used to be trapped inside a Dalek."

The Tardis landed with a thud.

"We're going to go see where we have landed... Oi! You two listening?" I said.

"Yeah," the Master said right as Clara said "Mmhmm"

They walked out, leaving Clara and the Master behind.

A few hours later they ran through the Tardis doors ( a group of unfriendly aliens were chasing them) to find Clara and the Master making out on my couch. (Again with the damn couch?)

"What are you guys doing?!"

They both looked up startled and the Master, blushing ran to his room and locked the door.

Clara just sat there in a trance.

Chapter 2

I was outside the Master's bedroom door.

"Master!" I said pleadingly. "Come on out. It's ok. We've all made out with our girlfriends." I looked at Jack and Alonso. "And boyfriends" I added.

"I don't care" came the Master's reply.

He didn't come out all night.

Eventually everyone went to sleep.

Ironically Clara couldn't sleep, so she went out and sat on the couch. A second later, the Master came out of the kitchen with a plate of brownies and a large cup of coffee.

"Clara? What are you doing up?" the Master asked.

Clara shuddered and said, "My room shares a wall with the Doctor's room and on the other side Jack's."

"Oh... Umm that's nice"

"Yeah. I don't even want to think about what they are doing…"

She stopped when the Master kissed her.

"Master," she managed to say.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They continued to make out. Just then then I came out and started to go into the kitchen when he saw the two. They didn't seem to notice. River walked into the room, and glared at me.

"I was just going to get fish custard I swear!" I said defensively.

The Master got up to go back to his room when Clara said, "Doctor! You pervert!"

The Master laughed and went to bed.

The next morning, everyone woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

They all rushed to the kitchen to find Clara making breakfast for her friends.

"Oh hello!" she said as they all rushed in. "Looks like you've woken"

She served out plates of the yumminess.

Ispoke up with a mouth full of pancake.

"Wuh wuah hah ib woo wahah oh humhere ooday"

"What?" everyone said together.

I swallowed. "I said 'Raise your hand if you want to go somewhere today'"

No one raised their hand except me.

I sighed. Looks like we'll be here for a while.

Chapter 3

After a few years the Master and Clara decided to get married.

"Hmm. Sweet heart who should be the flower girl? River?" Clara asked the Master.

"No. Even better. Jack," he replied.

A few months later, everyone was getting ready for the wedding. River , Amy, Martha, and Rose were helping Clara with her beautiful white silk dress.

"You look gorgeous," Martha gushed.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

A knock came at the door. Rose opened the door to find Rory, John (the half human tenth Doctor), me, Mickey and the Master.

"Oi! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Martha said.

We walked away.

Later on everyone was sitting in their seats as the march (a slow version of the 6th season theme ) played. Jack and Alonso came down the aisle, Jack spreading flowers all around, and Alonso carrying the sonic screwdriver with two rings strung around it

Following them, the beautiful Clara strode down the aisle with me.

About an hour wen by as the ceremony passed on.

Finally, they all heard the words they had been waiting for.

"Do you, Clara Oswin, take Koschei … Saxxon as your beloved husband ,through life and death?"

"I do"

"Do you, Koschei Saxxon, take Clara Oswin as you r beloved wife, throughlife and death?"

"I do"

"Then by the name of Gallifrey, I pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Clara and the Master kissed as everyone clapped and stood.

A few months later Clara walked up to everyone and said, "I have news."

Everyone turned around.

"I'm 4 months pregnant"

"WHAT!?" the Master exclaimed, as everyone gasped.


End file.
